


Friends or lovers

by fanwriter101



Category: Flash - Fandom
Genre: F/M, SnowBarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwriter101/pseuds/fanwriter101
Relationships: SnowBarry
Kudos: 2





	1. The start

It had been 9 months since Bartholomew henry allen was put in a coma. He was in this state because he was struck by lightning the night a particles exselarator exploded. Even though he didn't know right than that he was going to live. He could hear peoples voice ,conversation and what's happening to him. He didn't recognise two people but he could recognise the third. It was weird because the third was dr Harrison wells he had 5 phd in science why would he be looking after someone in hospital? Why someone in a coma? Why him? .These questions was going though his head but when he awoke he realised he wasn't the same. 

"He like this song" a mans voice said as the song poker face played in the background.  
" how can you possibly know that" a woman's voice replied. " i saw it was on his face book page" the mans voice stars to sing poker face and to The girl starts to monitor him when.  
" uhhhhh" he sits up.  
" oh my god" the man said facing to barry.  
"He's up " the woman said with a ear peace and light in her hand. She was getting closer Barry allen was weirded out. A hot female he didn't know touching him shirt less.  
"Im cisco she is caitlin dr snow your at star labs" confused ,Barry got up and looked in the mirror. " if im right getting struck by lightning gave me abs?" " yeah we was weirded out to" "Hello allen i know you know who i am" said another person said wheeling in " i need to speak to you." Welling out beside him. Caitlin snow and cisco was both left standing confused.

It was a few minutes and Barry was back with a sweatshirt on with wells by his side. "Was Ires west here?" Barry asked out of the blue. "Yeah she was she said to contact her when you wake up" caitlin replied. " thanks for helping me but i have to go" barry said walking out of the room. They was just there they was all confused barry just walked out. " hey can i keep the sweatshirt" barry said walking back in. They all nodded. 

Caitlin just stood there saying nothing just looking at the door. How the hell he was in a coma now he is walking fine. I am kinda sad that he's gone he was kinda cute. I wished we got to know him....."caitlin CAITLIN!" Cisco said waving a hand in her face. Getting out of her thoughts she said " umm ,yeah" cisco just walked away shaking his head.

Caitlin was confused" what?" Cisco said nothing and just done some work looking at Barry's scans. "What Francisco Ramon" she was getting angry. "Ok ok i know you like barry  
You've been looking at him like you looked at ronnie." Caitlin looked down remembering ronnie. Ronnie was her brother but the particle exselarator exploded killed him. Caitlin know that he was a hero. 

' mr allen we need you to come to star labs for a test to see if your ok' Well sent to barry." Caitlin we need the heart monitor and the bed ready" he said weeling towards her. Caitlin didn't show it but she was happy.

When barry got there caitlin was setting him up when " whats up" barry asked as caitlin pressed a pad on his chest. "What do you mean" she replied not looking up. " my brother die in the same blast which put my boss in a wheelchair and my biochemistry coreas is gone. I think that it a good expression"she said, barry could see how said she was. 

"Hey let me make it up to you and cisco, tonight i lets get some drinks ill pay" barry knew how said she was he could see it coming off of her." Yeah that would be good we can tell you things we have learned" she said going back to work.

After everything was done she let him go but remembering to get were they are meeting and what time. She couldn't wait. She finished work so she want home for the night after telling cisco what time he would meet barry and her and where to meet. She went home and got ready for the night.


	2. The night of lost memory

It was 9:30.She had agreed to meet Barry Allen at 10 so she decided to make her way to the bar where they was meeting.She decided to tell barry that she would be there soon and that she would wait outside for them if they was not there. 

She decided to go wearing clothes she didn't normally were ,she wanted to try something new. A white short sleeved top with skinny jeans. She had add on a black leather jacket and black high heals. She like the look at the end.

She pulled up in here car to find that cisco was already there standing outside. To her surprise barry as well. "Barry, cisco hey sorry im late" she didn't relise the time when she left her house. Barry said that it was alright and showed her to the table that he booked. 

Caitlin know she couldn't drink much because she would get drunk very easily. "Caitlin what drink do you want?" Barry saw how caitlin was kind out of it. " umm well can in have something that don't have a lot of alcohol". As she replied Cisco was concerned she would love to drink when he was in a coma why now stop. 

Later in the night caitlin had 5 alcohol drinks and was now drunk. Barry had 5 non alcoholic drinks because he just came out of a coma and didn't want to push it .Caitlin was about to go home when Barry suggests" caitlin ill take you home ill walk you then ill come back to get your car". Cisco had to leave the bar early because of a family emergency. 

With out a answer barry was walking with her home. "Thank you barry, im so happy to have you in my life". Barry was surprised. Caitlin a beautiful woman who he only knew for one day had thanked he for being in her life. "Its ok im just happy you saved my life. I am also happy i meet you. You seem like a good person"

Barry had stopped walking making caitlin stop. Barry and caitlin looked straight into each others eyes. Barrys eyes was sparkling with the moonlight in them and caitlin looking up at him hand in hand. 

Barry lent towards caitlin and let the his lips do all the talking. When there lips touched caitlin could feel Barry's soft lip press on top of hers gently and barry he could tased the strawberry lip barm that caitlin had put on just before they left he could also taste all the alcohol in her breath. It was a short kiss but was lovely. 

Barry was the one who pulled away. " ok time to get you home" barry pulled caitlin was so she could walk barry her way home. Barry knew that she wouldn't remembered it but he knew that he would love her even if it didn't work out but there would be a friendship.


	3. Jealous??

Caitlin walled into the cotext which is the main part of the lab ,she saw barry sitting on a medical bed just waiting for her. She found last night fun but she couldn't remember a lot of things. 

"Hey barry thanks for last night" she calmly said as she put her bag down. "Hey so how are you" barry reply trying to get caitlin's attention. "So loud" caitlin started to walk over to where barry was sitting. "Ohh" barry mocked. Caitlin shuck the back of his head as she grabbed the tablet and turned down the brightness on it. 

"With the results that i got from the tests we did yesterday i have found that nothing is wrong. " she paused as she saw something that was different." However your heart is racing abnormal fast at the rate its going it would mean your dead. Im just surprised that your not dead." As soon as Caitlin said that she covered her mouth she didn't mean it to sound like how it was. 

"Barry i would like you to tell us how you have been feeling since leaving the lab" wells said as he wheeled himself over to Barry. "Well i feel a little dizzy but it could be a hangover from yesterday although i didn't get drunk" barry stoped but remember " i also felt like i was running really fast at one point but that cant be anything" Caitlin just looked at him. 

Thats atomically incorrect, he cant go faster than Usain bolt if he did then why dont he run and get a new world record. Caitlin started to ramble and getting caught up in her throughs to notice cisco calling her. " Caitlin, Caitlin! We will let barry go and i'll go to make something for his visit" cisco still didn't know if caitlin was listening he just didn't care at this point.

" um yeah ok sure" she ramble as she walked out of the room to get fresh air noticing that barry had left the room. She couldnt think of why this man was so important for dr wells but she know if he was important to wells he was important to her. 

She grabbed her phone from her pocket to text cisco. Hey im going to get some coffee and breakfast see as I forgot to eat would you and wells like something. She sent the text and started to walk to the famous coffee shop named jitters. 

As was about to open the door when see got a reply back from cisco. Could you get 2 normal coffees with milk and sugar. Caitlin was about to say ok when she got another text from cisco. Are you alright you spaced out earlier what was that about.

Caitlin walked into the coffee shop ordered then replied back to cisco. Im fine really just a little headache from a hangover but thats all. She added a thumbs up emoji to make cisco believe her. 

As she sat waiting for her order she saw barry with someone she reconised as the beresta that took her order talking to one another. She decided to just sit and do nothing. However she could feel this sinking felling in her stomach one which was familiar to her. She knew it was jealousy but want she didn't know was why. Why she was jealous of this girl. The same girl that came to see Barry when he was in a coma the same girl the came with her boyfriend. She couldn't get her head around it.


	4. Why does it happen to me

As caitlin was walking back to star labs coffees and a freshly Baked crosont in hand she couldnt help but think back to what happened just then. The feeling of jealousy lingered in her stomach. Why does it happen to me? was only one of the thoughts she had. I cant like him i was going to get married. I i. 

She was on the brake of tears when she reacher star lad. She walked through the halls she could feel her emotions get the better of her. Ever time a tear fell down her cheek she tried wiping them away but more and more came out she couldn't stop them from coming. 

As expected the minutes she walk in the cotex cisco was wait and saw her pain." Caitlin hey. Whats wrong why are you crying." He said as he rushed to her helping her to a chair. " it's just that.." she porsed taking a deep breath and trying to come up with a believable excuse." It just i cant help but think of ronnie how he could be here if i didnt let him go. If if i i" she spats out the lie then started to cry harder. 

As she sat and cried cisco sat next to her with a arm around her shoulders. He could tell it was something big but it wasn't because of ronnie. He knew her to well. It was because of a boy. She was the same way when a girl went on a date with ronnie. However cisco didn't push he knew she was sad and was not able to talk so they sat like that until she carmed down. 

"You know if you need to talk you can talk to me." Cisco said with consern in his voice. Caitlin nodded yes them exused herself so she could do her work for the day. 

Altho the day went slow it wasnt the worst part. The hole day was the worst one of it being that she couldn't stop thinking about him and the girl together. Another being he had come in for a check up and it seemed that he need to came in everyday. Yes it might have been out of the blue seen as her soon to be husband did die 9 months ago but at the some time it was good, she was moving on not like it was a bad thing but she couldn't just not move on she need to find someone and that someone was barry. 

As she drove home that night she couldn't help but think back to her thoughts she had earlier. One sticking out. WHY DOES IT HAPPEN TO ME? As something similar happened when she was crushing on ronnie her late fiancé. She would see him working with other people and would wish that he could see her for her. But for now she had to push through her thoughts and let him be because she didnt own him.


	5. This day was different to any other

It was a few weeks since barry and caitlin had first met. Well with barry being awake. But nothing had really happened other than tests and caitlin fumbling over her words sometimes. However this day was different. No caitlin didnt ask him out, but barry and cisco was acking different like he was hiding something. 

"Hey barry um you coming to mine to .... um talk" cisco said with a expiration that looked like he was looking for the right words then nodding when he found them. "Umm oh yeah umm i just need to pick up the thing that you gave me." Barry was confused at first then realised what he was saying. Caitlin of course was out of the loop. 

" what thing?" She asked with a scrunched nose. Barry and cisco said nothing quickly before running of. Caitlin tiled her head to the right as she was confused. Rolling her eyes and shaking her head ahe carried on with her work for the day.

It was 10:00pm when caitlin sat down to eat her dinner while watching the new when she saw that a person in a scarlet soot came into view she instantly reconised the soot seen as she walked in on cisco making the design. She frustratingly put her food down and stormed out of the door driving back to star labs. 

To her amazement there they were sitting in the main room, barry still in the soot. " what in hell are you thinking" she shouted scaring barry and cisco. " you could die and all the hard work me cisco and dr wells put in to save you would have been for nothing. Oh and dont forget your loved ones. Your so soo" she spat not able to think of any other words. "Look caitlin we we " " no shut up, what do you think the people who love you would be like if you go and die" she said as she was on the brink of tears. She ran out not wanting to hear the bull that would come out of both of there mouths


	6. Loving time

Although caitlin couldn't see straight because of her tear filled eyes she knew where she was going. She would go to this place in a time on need, a time to celebrate and a time to grieve. She was going to see her head fiancé ronny ramon. She just need to talk to someone that would listen even if they couldnt talk back. 

Walk through the cemetery skanning the grave stones looking for ronny. She stayed respectful of the people who was there visiting there loved ones giving them space enabling them to have a privet conversation. She knew how hard it is to talk to the deceased but knew more on when people listen in. As she walk through ovoiding people she found the grave for Nora Allen. She stopped. She knew that Barry was adopted by the west family but didnt know why. She stude there with her face damp from her crying. 

She didnt realise she and barry had more in common. As she stude there looking down at the grave she looked back to her dad who die when she was younger. She looked back at all those good memories. And the bad one as well. 'Barry was just trying to save people and i was bing selfish' she said out loud not knowing barry was hearing dissent away. 

'Caitlin i....


	7. Full of tears

Barry look at the stone that she was looking at. Barry look as tears ran rapidly down her face as if it was a rainy day. "Barry i didn't know" she uttered quietly as Barry inched closer into her personal space. "Caitlin i didnt mean to upset you. I know it was wrong and i shouldn't have done it but i want to use my powers for good. I have alway loved helping people that is why i am in the ccpd but i cant help if i do t do anything." He wipers in her ear as he pulled her into a worm embrace as Barry consoled her .whipping the wet check dry he pulling her away just enough to let her see him.

"So why are u here" he said looking into her eyes. " well um" she stoped and looked to the right. " someone that i know lives here, well lies here. He was the first person i ever loved that wasn't someone in my family. He was the best thing that happened to me until" she still looked to the right as she said it but stop and looked straight at Barry's eyes. " before i met you and cisco together. You both are so funny together that is if i loose ether one of you two i dont know what i would do." She said as tears started to well up in here eyes again. "So what you mean to say is that you cant loose your friends." She nods tears running down her face but looks away again and pressed her eyes and mouth closed.

Reaching out to touch Caitlin's face he spoke softly " look im sorry i didnt mean to scare you. I didnt know that you felt like that cait. Would you like to show me to your friend?" He said moving his hand to hers. She moved infrunt of a grave that reads roney ramond. Looking down at the grave the name sounded like someone he had heard before. " cait are you alright?" Looking towards her he could see that she needed time. " cait i will wait over there ok" he pointed and left her hand exposed to the cold air. 

" hey babe i i" she said as she crouched down.


	8. Past loves

Caitlin walked into her lad the next day extremely tired due to her crying late into the night. Her eyes heavy and energy drained she didnt really want to be there. She put her things down to find cisco sitting in his chair with barry next to him.talking. Quietly. Closing her eyes and taking a breath in showing she was upset she walked out. 

"Umm why are you to so early" she said as she is normal there and they aren't. " well cait we felt bad from yesterday we wanted to talk before wells gets her.as well as give you something we brought you im surprised you didnt see it on your desk in your lab." Cisco staying quiet letting the 'new person' and new friend get on Caitlin's bad side. " thanks but you shouldn't be saying sorry to me im not the one who will be affected by you dieing whilst you play hero. Think about that ok." She snapped as she left the room with the lest interaction as she can. 

As Barry said it was on her desk siting there. Wrapped in a light blue like a snow flake colour. She took it in her right hand as she pulled her chair out with the other and sitting down. Unwrapping it she saw a little silver locket that had cs and rr engraved into silver. Opening it up she saw a picture of her self. Surprised tears stated to race down her checks seeing which one will come first. "Thanks you" she muttered through the tears that stained her face. Knowing exactly what rr ment on the front. 

However with barry and cisco they was talking about the night before. They both comic geeks they loved that barry had powers. "Barry we could do so much to help the people, just imagine we can become the hero's that we look up to. Just imagine. " Cisco stated as he put her feet up on the table with a red vine dangling out of his mouth. Barry know that he shouldn't but it would help people. "Um i don't know i mean it would be cool but like caitlin said a great point yesterday. Caitlin was right about that wasn't she." Barry tilted his head and looked at Cisco with a right expression. " yh but like " Cisco took a breeder to think. " yh" looking defeated Cisco went back to work moving his feet. " im going to see how caitlin is shes been in there for a long time." 

Getting up and walking to Caitlin's lab Barry could hear a faint sound of crying. "Cait you.." walking in he would see caitlin crying with her new locket in hand. "Cait are u alright" ran towards her rapping her into a strong hug. " i im alright its j just so sweet how did you know?" She cried as she ask him how he know of her passed love. "Cait i saw you talking to his grave yesterday night. I knew that it was someone close to you. Please stop the crying i don't like seeing you like this." He said pulling her even closer if that was even closer. 

They sat there arms tangled around one and another. Both thanking each other silently as they sat close to one another. Tears stained on Caitlin's check as she sat there slowly drifting of in the warmth of her friends arms. 

About 5 minutes went by and Barry heard a little noise that sounded like someone was sleeping. Looking down he saw caitlin peacefully sleeping. Knowing that he had to leave for his own work in 10 minutes he picked her up and placed her on the medic bed that had been sitting in her lab. 

" hey cisco do you have any blankets or pillows caitlin fell asleep and still is" cisco stands up walks out of the room saying "yh i keep some just in case caitlin is here all night." Barry not hearing the last part of that sentence. Coming back in the room with a blanket cisco hands barry the blanket and stands in the doorway as barry put the blanket on the cute peaceful caitlin.

"Sleep tight" he muttered just enough for Barry and the sleeping caitlin to hear what he had said. He stud there for a little before his phone that was on cisco desk started to ring. "Barry! Where are you we have a case haven't you seen the texts i've been sending." Joe his adopted dad said through the phone. " sorry i had to go into star labs for a check up as well as not having my phone on my body." Barry lied as he didnt need a check up right now. " ok you need to get here now barry we need a forensic scientist and just make sure your ready for the smell this time." Joe hung up as barry waved to cisco goodbye.


	9. Does he know

Caitlin eyes fluttered open and looked around her medical room lab equipment that was taking up most of the rooms table space. Still dazed she got up and walked into the quartex where cisco sat a the desk he call his own with a sketch pad and mechanical pencil sketching something that caitlin thought straight to a new suit for barry. "Hey" caitlin managed to say through a yawn and very heavy eyes lifting her hand to give a little wave to him."hey sleeping beauty had a good nap" Cisco teases as caitlin as he normally does. Caitlin annoying as usual walked up to him and hit him playfully in the back of his harm hard. Saying "har har funny" as she did so. She grabbed the office chair next to him and sat down.

Still feeling the tiredness she sat and rested her head in her left hand as she looked at what cisco was doing. As she thought he was creating a new suit for barry to use when he was saving the world. She was watching him draw and stated to full back to sleep when cisco woke her up. "Hey caitlin what was the thing barry got. I know i should know but i only pitched in i didnt get it with him." Cisco said not looking ip from his drawing knowing that caitlin would be half asleep still. However she sprang up with a smile on her face. Grabbing the necklace that was hung around her neck "well umm well he go me ...." "who got you what?" Wells interrupted as he welled into the room. Caught of guard caitlin responded fast with " oh barry thought it would be good to get everything for everyone to say thank you for helping him. He got me a necklace however he didnt know what to get you are cisco. Cisco asked me what he got me coz he told barry to surprise him. I was going to ask you what would you like when you got here." Her tiredness walked straight out of her body as she rabbles on. 

Luckily wells believed what caitlin had said and replied with. " oh thats alright he doesn't need to get me anything. When you talk to him next could you tell him thank you for being generous." As he was talking a smile appeared on his face. Caitlin looked at cisco who had put the sketch book away and was looking back to caitlin both knowing that they was almost caught. " oh ok i will just go to call him. I am also going to get some coffee if you want some." Both boy shaked no and let caitlin leave to go and get he bag. 

She walked into her lab only now seeing the note barry left.  
Hey had to go to work i will come by later and take to you and cisco about going out tonight to talk about you know what.   
-barry   
She grabbed the note and her bag them walked out of the room making her way out of star lads to go to jitters seen as she did need coffee.Once outside she grabbed her phone from her bag and went through it trying to find Barry's name.   
Barry pov:  
Barry was working on some paper work when he had got caitlins call. Normally she would only call in the early morning or afternoon. Looking at the clock through barry off knowing it was about something important. Picking it up he heard caitlin say "hey we need to talk meet me at jitters?" Confused barry replied with a small "yh i will be there i a few mins." and hung up. He finnished that paper work which he was working on before caitlin called thanks to super speed and went to find out what caitlin need to take about.


End file.
